I Wait For You At The End Of The Night
by AngelOfDeath6
Summary: The Hound has been protecting the Little Bird from the Lions and the Little Bird finds herself confused by her changing feelings toward the man she once thought to be a monster.
1. Sansa

Sansa groaned as she was placed gently on her bed, pain throbbing through her side from the wound left by the hilt of Ser Meryn's sword. The beating today had been particularly terrible after another humiliating defeat of the Lannister's men at the hands of Robb's army. Sansa always tried to stay strong through the pain but today was unbearable, they beat her until she was laying on the throne room floor slipping in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly she had found herself scooped up into a pair of strong arms and when a rasping voice whispered "You're alright, Little Bird." she realized it was Sandor Clegane's arms that cradled her against his chest. She was not terribly surprised by this as he had always been kind to her, not in his words but in his actions. He never hit her and would always lead her back to her rooms and ensure she was seen by a Maester. This was the first time though that she was in his arms and she was shocked to find that she truly enjoyed the feeling, warmth spread through her body.

But now he placed her on the bed and was barking at one of her maids to fetch a Maester, the girl looked terrified and fled the room the moment the words left his lips. Sandor stopped then and looked down at her, she met his eyes and forced a smile through her pain. He did not smile in return but a warmth seemed to come to his eyes for a moment before he turned to take his place outside her door.

"Wait! Ser...Sandor.."

The words escaped her lips before she could stop them and he froze on the spot, standing for a few moments with his back to her before turning and staring at her in silence, waiting for her to speak.

"I...I would like for you to stay...Please?"

Sandor seemed taken aback for a moment before responding,

"Why would you want me here girl?"

"Because I...Well, you make me feel safe."

"Safe? You're not safe with me." He sneered

"I am. I know I am. You won't let them hurt me."

"And what of me girl? I could hurt you."

"You could. But you won't." She stated defiantly, meeting his eyes with a blazing look.

_When did I stop fearing his face?_ She wondered, allowing her eyes to flicker for a moment to the scars that no longer made her stomach clench.

Sandor stared at her for a moment, studying her face, before grunting and taking a seat on the chair next to her bed.

She found herself smiling without force now.

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." He growled, looking moodily around the room.

Sansa stared at his big hand, resting on his leg with his fingers splayed out over his knee and found herself fighting the urge to take his hand in hers.

Before she had a chance to speak again Measter Pycelle scurried into the room and Sandor stood, towering over the smaller man for a moment and giving him a hard look before stepping out the door to his place in the hall and leaving him to his work.

**Authors Note: This is my first Fan Fiction so I apologize if it is not very good. Sorry that it's short too, the rest of the chapters will be longer. I also wanted to note that the Title of the story comes from a song that reminds me of Sansa and Sandor called Wilder Wein by Rammstein, the song itself is German but the English lyrics are below. :)**

_Wild wine - before your lap_  
_wild wine - it has been written_  
_deep in the water - you don't cross_  
_but my desire - laughs at the wings_  
_wild wine - like a dove_  
_wild wine - so wet and hot_

_Wild wine - before this darkness_  
_wild wine - healed by the light_  
_it stays hidden - otherwise we could defend ourselves_  
_I wait for you - at the end of the night_  
_wild wine - only a grape_  
_wild wine - and bitter like snow_

_I wait for you - at the end of the night_


	2. Sandor

Sandor stepped into the hall, leaving Sansa alone to be treated by Pycelle, and leaned against the cool stone wall.

_What is she playing at?_ He wondered. His face twisted in confusion at the Little Bird's actions, surely making himself look even more terrifying than usual.

He had gritted his teeth while Meryn and Kettleblack beat her, his fingers twitching towards his sword with every cry. But it was when she became silent that he became truly worried. He looked at her then, finding her unconscious with Meryn towering over her crumpled body, leering down at her in a way that made Sandor yearn to plunge his dagger straight into the_ knights_ face.

Instead he clenched his fist and turned to Joffrey, finding the boy King looking down at her with an expression drifting between contentment and boredom.

"Your Grace...I believe the girl is sufficiently broken." He rasped

Joffrey grunted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Whether she is broken or not is of little concern to me." He snapped. "But I see no more use for her. Take her away Dog."

His responce to this command may have been slightly too earnest, but no one seemed to notice this and once she was in his arms he didn't care. Sansa's eyes fluttered but did not open, her body was stiff against him and she grunted when his hand pressed into her side, leading him to shift his hand onto her waist as to not cause her pain.

Once they were out of ear shot he leaned down slightly towards her and tried to give some words of comfort. He was surprised to find her body relax against him at the sound of his voice, which he knew to be gravely and rough and anything but comforting.

Once he got to her chamber he lay her on the feather bed and yelled at the maids to get a Maester to help the Little Bird. When he turned back to look at Sansa she forced a smile and he felt his lips twitching with the desire to return the gesture, but not doubt his smile would only frighten her.

At that thought he frowned and turned to leave before being stopped by her nervous chirp. He froze when he called her by his name and fought against a shiver that threatened to run through his body. He stood in place for a moment with a million different thoughts racing through his mind, so jumbled that it took a moment for him to remember where he was and turn back to her.

He stared at her frail form laying across the bed, her fiery hair spread out around her and a blush rising on her porcelain skin, he swallowed the some difficulty as desire began to rise inside him.

And then she had begged him to stay with her, proclaiming that she trusted him. The words seeped through the fog of desire and he was suddenly furious with himself for having such thoughts about the innocent young girl. He had snapped at her in his moment of self loathing as he often found himself doing. But there was a Wolf in her yet and she stood her ground and when she met his eyes he knew he would not, could not deny her.

He sat in the chair by her bed and averted his eyes, gazing anywhere but at her and trying desperately to forget the smell and feel of her in his arms.

He was relieved when the Maester came but found that the relief was short lived, he did not like the idea of leaving the Little Bird with another man. But after eyeing the little man for a moment he accepted that nothing could be done for it and left him be to tend her wounds.

So here he stood in the hall, just outside her room, his mind reeling with confusion. How could the Little Bird trust such a beast as him? She had feared him so, from the moment she saw him in Winterfell. He could not place the time when she stopped averting her eyes from his scars and quivering when he was near, but now he saw it. What did it mean?

He growled suddenly and sneered to himself, shaking hopeful thoughts from his head. He was just an ugly old dog and she was a pretty little bird who dreamt of a hansom knight, what would she ever want with him?


End file.
